


The portable blood dispenser

by Doctor_Whore



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Feral Will Graham, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Marking, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Will Graham, Vampire Bites, Vampire Will Graham, Watersports, maybe some plot if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Whore/pseuds/Doctor_Whore
Summary: A newly born vampire Will Graham meets human Doctor Hannibal Lecter on the party for the vampires. How the chance meeting could end in blood and marks? Find out yourself!He wasn't one for such kinds of parties, but Bedelia made the offer irresistible when he was presented with an opportunity to discover more about vampires. Their culture was tightly guarded and the possibility of examining them was something he couldn't say "no" to. Even at the cost of his own blood.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96
Collections: Bottom Hannibal Day





	The portable blood dispenser

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to BottomHannibaDay that was yesterday but because my time management is shit and my boss is even shittier(made me work two shifts for a month) I'm posting it today. As an addition, I have my fanart so that counts as something, right?  
> I had no beta reading(no one likes me) so I'm sorry for any mistakes!  
> Have fun reading this lousy story! ^^

He wasn't one for such kinds of parties, but Bedelia made the offer irresistible when he was presented with an opportunity to discover more about vampires. Their culture was tightly guarded and the possibility of examining them was something he couldn't say "no" to. Even at the cost of his own blood.

Such was the price for him and Bedelia to attend the party for elite vampires of Baltimore. Everything was of the highest quality- ballroom with opulent golden-red decorations, suits and dresses of participants and of course, refreshments, which were mortals of higher status in need of excitement in their life or simply addicted to the venom injected during a meal.

He wasn't expecting much from this party, as the newcomer, it would be understandable to be treated with reserve and suspicion by such a close-knit community as vampires. But he definitely wasn't expecting to be treated like some portable beverage dispenser. Before entering the ballroom, rented nurses punctured each of their arms with I.V. cannula and set in the infusion tube with a cap to open each time one of the blood-drinking participants wanted to refill their champagne flutes. It was one of the most humiliating moments of his life in the United States. He was able to mingle with the crowd with ease. Besides the small talk about the newest fashion, art openings, opera programs and gossip there wasn't much anything else. From what Hannibal could hear walking through the room, vampiric secrets were murmured only in vampiric circles, with the exception to their human partners or more probably blood slaves. 

It was quite common for a vampire to have at least one blood slave, though they weren't much of a slave as more of addicts to the pleasure vampire's venom caused during biting. Of course, in addition to it, the metaphorical slave was able to get a few vampiric gifts without the need to become the bloodsucker himself or herself. The beauty, long life, self-healing abilities and strength were just a peek of the mountain of advantages someone could get from being a blood slave. 

No human was allowed to know how to form a bond, because it was a bond. As the slave was addicted to venom, the same way vampire was addicted to the taste of their blood. That was why when someone became a blood slave, he or she generally stayed that way for years or became a vampire themselves. It was uncommon for producing vampires from ordinary humans, so no one of the human population knew how the whole ritual progressed. 

He wasn't interested in becoming the blood slave himself, but the prospect of achieving this knowledge was quite compelling and it also could be used in the future. 

He strolled around, Bedelia in tow and allowed the vampires at the party to be used as a walking drinking bar. But without the input from the vampires and as the party was getting tedious with each second, the social butterfly slowly dying in him at the tiresome company of Franklyn and his date Tobias, he decided it was time to take a leave. He turned around to Bedelia to ask her opinion on it, but she was gone. At one moment he could feel her presence beside him and then nothing. 

He looked around, searching for the magnificent blood-red dress she came in or the golden locks, but he didn't have to look far. One of the dark corners of the ballroom was occupied by her and the vampire who whisked her away. There was no rescuing her now, the species were very territorial and upon further inspection, he could see the smile of bliss on her face, a typical reaction to the venom. And he already knew Bedelia was no blood slave, but she never denied the pleasure of one addiction or another. 

It looked like he had to take French leave, as he neared the exit an unusual sight greeted him. His vampire pupil Alana Bloom came in, the same grace and beauty she had in classes she radiated as she took off her coat. A light blue long evening gown with sequins was enhancing the paleness of her skin and darkness of her hair. Blue eyes glinting in the light from the chandeliers and a pair of snow-white fangs shown as she smiled. Truly a beauty to behold, but the intriguing thing was her partner, the one who laughed with her, also a vampire, but a twitchy man with the same typical paleness of a vampiric kind and storm of chocolate curls, dressed in a navy dress shirt and black suit. In which he looked uncomfortable, the jerky movements and constant correction of his tie indicated that the beautiful man was unused to this type of parties. 

Interest piqued, he strode towards the entering pair of an old vampire acquaintance and the newly turned vampire. Head fuzzy from the blood loss. 

\---------

'Did we really have to go here?' Will sighed, taking Alan's leather coat from her and giving it and his to the cloakroom attendant. There was no need to use them as they didn't feel the cold of the winter, but it was easier to blend in with the populace. Or they wore them simply because of habit, like in his case. 

'Of course. It's one of the grandest vampire parties in Baltimore which the oldest sires frequent. And if not for the warm blood to drink, at least you should come here for knowledge.' She looked at him meaningfully and he sighed again rolling his eyes at which she chuckled. He lent his arm to march her to the main ballroom with a small smile on his own lips. 

He hated parties, and people there. Or more like people in general, vampires even more, the pompous assholes they were but Alana was right. If he wanted to learn more about the vampire culture and what he was, he had to learn, and from whom other than the oldest of their kind? He was new to it so much he didn't even taste the warm blood from the human, or more like not when he was conscious. 

He was attacked at night in the woods when he looked for Dina, a crossbreed between a Rottweiler and a mastiff. She was a big girl, but still so scared after being rescued just a month ago. The bloody trail got him to her, and the strangely looking vampire that fed on her. He attacked him without a thought and in the nick of a second ended up on his back with teeth chewing his neck off. The man didn't even look like a vampire, at least not the type he was on the street. He was more like a monster that crawled from some cave to hunt for blood. Long black fingernails raked his jacket, a jaw that unhinged itself to fit more of his neck in its mouth that had a slimy disgusting tongue with something like spines to lick his blood efficiently, also the man was naked and looked like a walking skeleton. Too long legs and arms and translucent skin made him gasp, but the blood loss made him fade into the oblivion. He didn't know what happened after, he had to be on some autopilot because when he woke up, he was in his bed, Alana was sitting beside him and looking at him with pity. It turned out the mysterious vampire from the woods changed him, the transformation, making him crave blood which Alana provided from her own reservoirs. 

He learnt as much as he could from her, but it wasn't enough. He was different, his powers stronger and harder to control and his thirst unquenchable but easy to ignore. And so he agreed to attend the vampiric party with her, even if it was the most pretentious event he attended in his life. 

He already could feel the phantom pain of migraine pulsing in his temples at the sight before him. He couldn't feel pain anymore, at least not the way he did as a human. No headaches, delusions or nightmares, when he slept, there was only darkness. He studied the people before him. The wealth of Baltimore in one place, parading like peacocks with their tails open to show how great they are and who is better. Even in death, vampires were still humans, with their jealousy and pettiness over fashion, beauty and capital. 

He already wanted to leave the place, the surplus of thoughts attacking his mind. This was one of the "gifts" he got when he became a vampire-mind reading. Of sorts, at least, they were fuzzy and muddled but he could hear emotions and little secrets they hid. The thing making him hate crowds so much more. 

And then he smelled it. A mouthwatering scent of spicy meat drizzled in the sweet-tasting glaze. He couldn't eat human food anymore, so when the smell of it caused his throat to constrict he knew it was human blood. He could almost taste it on his tongue, how silky and warm it would be, how easy it would fill him up. He closed his eyes and breathed it in, deep into his lungs to let it go slowly as Alana nudged him with the elbow to his side. When he opened his eyes before him stood a middle-aged man with a mild-mannered smile on his handsome face. The man was dressed in a tuxedo, but instead of classical black and white, he had a mustard dress shirt as everything else was dark brown. 

The feeling of curiosity just oozed from the man, his eyes observing Will as he greeted Alana.

'What a lovely surprise, Alana. I wasn't expecting you here, you spoke your mind about that kind of party quite clearly in one of my classes the last time I saw you.' he smiled and took her cool hand to graze with his plush lips in greeting. In answer, she chuckled bashfully. 

'I wouldn't attend it if I didn't have to, that's for sure. I'm here with Will to acclimate him to the vampire society. Oh, but where my manners? Doctor Lecter, this is Will Graham, my friend from the FBI Academy. He teaches criminal psychology there. Will, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, my mentor from Johns Hopkins University.'

He eyed the man warily, the fake smile on the man's face not leaving when Will only grumbled 'Nice to meet you.' and staying still, not wanting to touch the man's hand as it caused even more unnecessary insight into a person's head. And he really didn't need that, especially from someone like Doctor Lecter, because the unmistakable interest in man's eye didn't suggest anything pure. Behind those maroon eyes hid a monster, Will wasn't sure what kind, but any monster meant trouble, particularly the curious ones. 

'Nice to meet you too, Will. That's a really interesting subject to teach, I myself, am intrigued by the machinations of the mind and so I decided to learn it and use it.' at that Will perked up, but only just a little.

'You teach psychology yourself?' _Maybe it wouldn't be such a disaster of the night._ Will thought, a stimulating conversation about his profession was a better prospect than looking for answers to his vampire problem.

'Not primarily, I had a few guest lectures here and there, but I'm a psychiatrist by trade.' and with one sentence all Will's hopes put hats on and left the building. 

'A shrink. Of course, I should have expected that with my luck.' he barked a mirthless laugh looking at Alana who glared at him viciously and with an apologetic stance lowered his head at her and excused himself to the bathroom. The smell of Lecter's blood as he passed him made his stomach rumble and he gritted his teeth at the need to get closer to the source of it. They looked after him as he crossed the room, curls bouncing in rhythm to his fast stride.

'I'm sorry for Will. He had his fair share of bad experiences with psychiatrists.' she smiled sadly as Hannibal cocked his head to the side, curiosity growing in him even more on the piece of the new information.

'And why is that?'

'When he was still a human, which was not even a month ago, he was diagnosed with the empathy disorder.' at that Hannibal's brows lifted higher, prompting Alana to explain further 'He has too many mirror neurons that allowed him at that time to picture himself as any person, and as he worked in the field he chose it was mostly killers.' 

A myriad of possibilities bloomed before his eyes. The fact that Will didn't know much about vampire society meant he could get noteworthy information out of him about his own body. Additionally the fact he was able to understand killers? Even become them in his mind space? What an inviting thing it was. He already wanted to scramble that brain of his more than he wanted to get to know about the vampiric secrets, but it didn't mean he couldn't get one without the other. 

'A month ago? That's a truly short time, and long had he been a blood slave if I may ask?' the smile he gave Alana mollified her and her tongue. 

'He never was a blood slave, he didn't even was bitten before the attack.' she sighed and looked in the direction the bathrooms were. 'He was attacked in the woods near his home. I believe it was the old one, but I am not sure. That's why we came here today, we need to find out what kind of monster transformed him and what it means to Will.'

Every piece of information made Hannibal gasp internally, the rude man had much more to him than he ever expected and there was a possibility he had much more to him. 

'That had to be a positively shocking experience. I can only imagine what he must go through right now.'

'Me too. He doesn't want to talk about it, but I see the way it changed him and the vampirism changes him further. I'm afraid for him, Hannibal. I don't know how to help him without becoming a psychiatrist to him when he is my friend.' She embraced herself as he murmured the last two sentences. And this was an opportunity Hannibal wasn't going to lose.

'If you don't mind, I could try talking to him here. Maybe if he isn't in the medical office it would be easier for him to open up.' she looked at him expectantly and nodded in affirmation at the idea, Will already going back to them. As he stopped beside Alana she beamed at him and excused herself to talk to one of her patients for a moment, leaving Will with Hannibal. The psychiatrist got nearer Will when they talked to bar who scrunched his nose visibly and licked his lips trying to breathe through the mouth. Hannibal cocked his head to the side and observed how vampires muscles flexed under his suit, almost as if he fought with himself. And wasn't that inspiring development?

'Would you be interested in the drink?' asked Hannibal, innocence radiating from his question. 

Will snickered and looked him in the eye. 'I'm sure you know that I can't drink alcohol now. At least not directly.'

'I'm well aware of that. That is why I'm offering my own. I think it would be more preferable to you than going to the stranger and asking him or her.' He smiled and lifted the sleeve to his elbow to show the cannula, there and took the champagne flute from the nearby waiter's tray to fill it with a dark red life essence. Will stood still like a statue, his lungs heaving with labored breath at the smell that permeated the air. The tunnel vision was on the flute that slowly crept nearer his face as Lecter extended his arm with it to him. The amount of saliva in his mouth wasn't normal, that's for sure, and the taste of it was strange. He took the glass leg of the flute and instead of savoring it, he gobbled it in one go. 

He almost could feel the white-hot orgasm wrecking through his body at the taste. The smell was exquisite, but the taste? It made him want to wrap himself around the source of it and just drink it to the end of his days, mark the property and fill with his own brand so no one would get near it. He wanted to bath in it and lick it from any surface it was on, the adrenaline hitting straight to his muscles. 

The unquenchable thirst ate him from the inside out and made him double over to what the doctor took his weight to bring him to a more private place as he put the dirty flute on the nearby table. Hannibal wasn't expecting such a notable response to his blood, he saw the way other vampires drank his blood, nonchalantly and without much appreciation. Somehow the reaction from Will made something in chest flutter, boosting his ego a little bit more. 

He got them to the cloakroom, the attendant on the break as the party was just starting. It was a dark and secluded room, just perfect to have Will all to himself. The hangers full of coats shielded them from the prying eyes from the ballroom. 

'Will, how are you feeling? Can I help you in any way?' the concern in his voice completely falsified to not let Will raise his hackles.

'I-I-I want-' the growl escaped from his throat when he looked at the arm with a cannula, the residue blood still in the tube that was attached to it. 'I want you!' As he howled the words he plunged to Hannibal's exposed arm and with vampiric speed tore out the offending thing replacing it with his fangs and sucking cruelly on it to get as much as Hannibal's body could give. The taste exploded on his tongue making him rut on Hannibal's thigh, looking for the perfect friction. He jerked his hips in tempo to the gulps of blood he swallowed.

Hannibal tried to fight him, kicking his guts and punching the head but Will was unmovable. The cool lips latched on his arm and drained him slowly of his life. He didn't even use the venom, probably didn't even know how to, which delivered only pain to Hannibal's brain. Will pinned him to the table and rubbed his prominent erection on him, the edge of the table cut painfully into his thighs and made him sit on it opening his legs where Will found a place for himself, bloody lips still clasped to the doctor's arm.

Hannibal observed him with slowly fading consciousness, the only things the vampire reacted to was the blood and the arousal so with the last of his strength he started to massage the bulge in Will's pants. Will opened his mouth in surprise, moaning his approval as Hannibal used his palm to rub the length of the cock and fingers to roll the balls.

Little "Ah ah ah" sounds left Will's lips, his full attention now on the different kind pleasure his meal provided. 

Hannibal embraced him, his chest to Will's back, and started to take off Will's jacket and tie and unzipped his slacks freeing the angry red cock from black cotton underwear. The copious amount of precum already oozed from the tip of it and so he smeared it down the whole length, jerking Will off to the best of his ability because that ability allowed him to live a bit longer. 

Will groaned and hissed canting his hips in time to Hannibal's rhythmic pulls on his cock. But without the blood, it wasn't enough to tip him over the edge.

'I need to feed.' Will hissed as the second pair of fangs grown from his gums. And well, that was new. He never saw a vampire with the second pair of fangs and to check it, he inspected it with his tongue. And yes, they were there, smaller but as sharp as his permanent ones.

'If you drink of my blood I'm afraid I will die, dear Will.' Breathed Hannibal into his ear as he twisted his wrist just right to make a vampire writhe in his arms.

'I have to.' Sobbed Will looking at the arm, the skin marred with already clogged blood. He twisted in Hannibal's arms and manhandled the doctor's body with ease to tear through the fabric of his jacket and slacks. With a trembling hand he held onto Hannibal's chest, the arm like a steel cage didn't allow Hannibal to move. He felt the rush of this strange saliva inside his mouth again and spit it on his hand and without preamble pushed two fingers inside Hannibal at the same time as bit his neck, both pairs of fangs sinking into the tender flesh. The whole ordeal took maybe a few minutes, Hannibal not registering it because of the blood loss until Will punched the breath out of him with his fingers and fangs. Thick and calloused fingers were pushing in and out, scissoring him to make a place for the third one. The experience was mind blowing, he could only moan and sink deeper into them, his prostate abused as much as it possibly could. There was no pain, there, anywhere, only pleasure and numbness he was high with. He moved his hips harder, wanting to feel Will deeper, but the knuckles of the hand didn't allow it. There was no pain to the bite anymore either, only blissful elation. Will was sipping on it and not gulping it down as before, savouring it in his mouth and injecting the venom involuntarily.

'More.' He sobbed, looking over his shoulder into the crystal blue eyes, pleading with his own. ' I need more, Will. Deeper, stronger. Give it to me.' He took Will's leaking cock in hand and positioned it to his hole, slick with the not-saliva Will spit.

Will groaned at the touch, his cock was forgotten for the moment as he drank Hannibal's pleasure. He could feed on centuries, but now he wanted only to sheath himself in the tight wet heat he felt with his fingers. The pushed his cockhead slowly, groaning at the stretch as Hannibal hissed and pushed harder, making Will bottom out too hard and too fast for both of their bodies. 

He latched on Hannibal's neck, his fangs leaving a mark after mark on his tanned nape simultaneously injecting as much venom as it was possible. Hannibal didn't even hiss, his body totally pliant in Will's steel embrace as he started fucking into him, one hand lifting his mustard dress shirt to feel the hot skin, the other playing with Hannibal's balls and cock. 

He grasped Will's neck with his arm to hold him to his neck, the feeling of fangs now an itch that could only be scratched by the bite. And Will bit so readily, changing places and going lower to his shoulder, opening his shirt collar. His cock burying itself deep into his insides, making him gasp and groan. 

'So good, Will. You are so good to me.' Hannibal whispered, canting his hips and tightening his passage making Will leave his neck to kiss him with blood-red lips. The taste of blood with venom made him moan into the kiss and bite on Will's lower lip. Their blood mingling and tasting so much better on both of their tongues. And that taste made Will struggle for air as he filled Hannibal with his seed, with shaky thrusts he jerked Hannibal to completion. Making him groan and bite again, feeding more of the venom to Hannibal's system and drinking, in turn, the post-orgasmic contentment.

Hannibal eased his body to the table, his muscles overworked and melting from the blood loss and venom. Will laid on his back, still thrusting his cool cock inside Hannibal as if he could continue any second now. The hot puff of air on the doctor's nape made him shiver, the oversensitivity of his hole made him tighten it one more time only to make Will utter high-pitched whine as he spilled. But instead of cool, pleasant seed Hannibal could feel the warmth, and a lot of it. It filled him, Will's cock blocking the way out. Hannibal breathed in and could smell the telltale of urine. 

Will was marking him inside and out, with bites and seed and urine, exactly the same way an animal would. The intention wasn't as unappealing as he thought, contrary to it, it felt delicious. The warmth spread through his lower belly as Will peed more and more in him, still feeding on his neck. Will's beard scratched his marred neck as he nuzzled into it after finishing diffusing Hannibal with his urine, his hold still unyielding, his body a dead weight as he blanketed Hannibal. 

The doctor gripped the side of the table to change their position a little bit but instead of the surface to lean against he held a piece of the table in his hand. He blinked at it a few times. It wasn't the cheapest table, it was made fully out of wood, not some scraps of it. 

The turn of events was more interesting than he expected. It looked like he bonded with Will unknowingly and became a blood slave. Somehow the fact was more entertaining than worrying. With the bond in a place, he had Will all to himself, his absorbing mind and vampiric mysteries all for him. He smiled to himself and loosened his muscles, letting Will to cover him as he peppered his back with kisses, caressing Hannibal's furry chest and nipples, the other hand travelling to his flaccid cock. Will was still hard in him, the cool length of him ebbing the oversensitivity of his internal walls. 

It looked like Will wasn't finished with him. Not like Hannibal wanted him to.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.Hannibal's blood tastes so good cause he is a cannibal. Dina was fed human meat before Will rescued her. Connect the dots. 
> 
> Hit me up on [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/Doctor_W_V) for fun cause I'm lonely and bored!
> 
> See ya in some other fic! <3


End file.
